Return of The Breakfast Club
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: The next generation of the Breakfast Club... w/ Mr. John Bender as their V. P. Please R&R. Other than that, enjoy!
1. Intro

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER: I am no John Hughes. All I am is a fan of the movie "The Breakfast Club." As a tribute to the man that gave us the "brain, the athlete, the basket case, the princess, and the criminal," this is my little fanfic set in present day about the  
  


**"RETURN OF THE BREAKFAST CLUB"**  
  


  
*A/N: The next generation of the breakfast club sort of belong to me, but the idea itself was based on John Hughes' characters. Also, imagine the following young actors playing each individual characters. This is also my take on the next generation of Breakfast Clubbers, so keep an open mind as to whom the actors I especially picked:   


  
**1. Ben Foster—Todd Sanders (BASKET CASE)  
2. Joshua Jackson—Kyle Stone (PRINCE)  
3. Joseph Gordon Levitt—Markus Beckett (BRAIN)  
4. Eliza Dushku—Angela Luther (CRIMINAL)  
5. Julia Stiles—Meghan Price (ATHLETE)**  


  
Also returning as the new V. P. is (talk about irony) our favorite criminal, Mr. John Bender. Not to mention I added our favorite brain, Brian Johnson, as the resident high school English teacher, and our lovable jock, Andrew Clark, as the school's head athletics coach.  


Rating: **R** for I'm intending to have really graphic language and insinuations... all in honor of Mr. Bender.

  
He walked down the halls that was so familiar to him. He knew each floor crack, each faded red locker, and every other part that he used to despise about this school, he knew them all by heart.  
  
"Hey, Bender!"  
  
Vice Principal Jonathan Bender spun around, tossing the man his infamous smirk. "What did I tell you about calling me Bender, Clark? It's Mr. Bender to you, Andy."  
  
Coach Andrew Clark returned the smirk, his aging eyes still twinkling of youth. "Sorry about that, _Mr._ Bender."  
  
John smirked, "And don't you forget about that, _coach_."  
  
Andrew grinned, "Man, Vernon would have a total cow if he found out about you running Shermer High!"  
  
"If the old geezer were dead, he'd probably be rolling in his grave." John sneered, _fondly_ remembering the man that had caused such shit in his life.  
  
"Hey, admit it, John. If it weren't for that bastard, you wouldn't have gotten your act together and become the man you are today." Andrew pointed out, causing the once school juvenile to wince.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey don't remind me. I mean, he _may_ have helped me a bit but if it weren't for Claire" Suddenly, at the remembrance of the girl he had loved and tragically lost  
  
"Oh hey, man" Andrew's smile faded, realizing that he had brought up a sore subject. He placed a brotherly hand on John's shoulder, and softly said, "I'm sorry, John. I know how much you miss her."  
  
John cast a glance at his hand, gazing pensively at a golden band shimmering off of the florescent lights from the lighted school hallway. The pain jerked him back to reality as he shrugged off Andrew's hand. His old defensive self kicked in, though his eyes painfully revealed his heartbreaking lost. "It's okay I'm okay, Andy in fact" He glanced at his Rolex watch, Claire's anniversary gift to him, winced as he just remembered how precious the watch was, then forced a facade as he turned to Andrew. "It's near time for another long Saturday detention."  
  
"Y'know, I thought that once you had at least _some_ control over this school that you'd at least consider _abolishing_ that stupid Saturday detention rule." Andrew grinned, folding his arms as he regarded his high school friend.  
  
"And lose out on having to watch some pathetic excuse for juvenile delinquents squirm in their seats for ten hours? Hell no! I had to do it, so now I'm making the next generation suffer!" As John Bender headed towards the newly renovated library, he turned around and added, "Call it as my way of _honoring_ Dick Vernon's bastardity!"  
  
Andrew laughed, watching his former classmate. He turned to the side, acknowledging his other colleague, and another former Breakfast Clubber, with a smile.  
  
Mr. Brian Johnson, the resident chemistry teacher, also watched their beloved V. P. swagger down the hall. He glanced at Andrew, then said, "Did he just say bastardity'?"  
  
"I know I know that's not even a word."  
  
Brian grinned, also folding his arms, "I don't know coming from John's mouth, and using it to describe Vernon, sounds about right to me"  


  
She was the second one to enter the library that was to be there detention hell-hole for the next ten hours.   
  
There was another student, a young man that she barely recognized. It wasn't until she firmly looked him over when she realized that the hunched spaced out form was none other than Todd Sanders, the school's resident whacked out loner. Guilt spread through her body. She hated referring to poor Todd as the Senior class resident oddball but that was his title. Maybe if he wasn't so alone all the time, and probably if he at least took better care of himself, and minus all the black crap he wouldn't be considered the resident basket case. She had to admit, he was fairly cute  
  
She tightened her dark blond pony tail, sighed, and leaned back in her seat.  
  
For a moment, she closed her eyes. Momentarily, she recalled the reason for her imprisonment, and shuddered. A part of her felt that she deserved far worse of a punishment for the stunt that she pulled, but another part well, one could only be so thankful  
  
"Hey, Meg. This seat taken?"  
  
Senior Meghan Price opened her eyes, her nerves relaxing at the familiar sight of her fellow classmate, Kyle Stone. Bringing out the seat, she smiled, "Oh, no. Here, Kyle."  
  
Kyle Stone flashed Meg a smile, his own nerves calmed at the sight of a friendly face. "Thanks, Meg."  
  
As he sat down, he added, "Oh, and great game you guys played last week."  
  
Meg smiled at him again, "Thanks. We almost lost it too."  
  
Meghan recalled that game's basketball match. As she did, Meg reacted by placing her hand on her sore knee that she had earned during that event. She nearly got benched because of how hard she played.  
  
Kyle nodded, "Well, if it wasn't for that three-point shot you made before half time, you guys were always one up from them."  
  
"Thanks, Stone." She grinned. Her eyes began to gain its twinkle again, especially as she teased, "And I bet that I wasn't the only one that scored that night, huh Kyle?"  
  
The dark haired senior grinned a dazzling smile. "Aw shucks, Meg. You flatter me"  
  
"C'mon, Kyle who was the blonde?"  
  
"She's a freshman name's Becky" He paused, his grin faltering a bit, then teasingly reappeared with, "Or was it Cassie?"  
  
"Kyle Stone!" Meg gasped, though she knew that he was only joking. She slapped him playfully, "Rich boys like you make me sick"  
  
"Hey!" He replied defensively, "I'm not like some of the jack ass pretty boys. If I were, would I _really_ be attending Shermer High School—of _all_ high schools—mind you?"  
  
Meg beamed, finally relaxing at the thought of at least going through detention with someone she knew. Oh sure, they don't run with the _exact_ same crowd, but their friends were associated with one another. Meg hung out with most of the athletic people, which were considered as part of the popular people. Kyle just happened to hang with those that weren't exactly jocks (like the student governments, cheerleaders, and other "upper-class" standard students).  
  
"Uh hello."  
  
The athlete and the prince whipped their heads, turning to gaze (for an absolute moment) as to whom acknowledged them. They had to admit, they were momentarily stunned to notice that the class brain was here within their midst.  
  
"Oh. Hey, Markus." Meg nodded, a small smile on her face.  
  
Kyle also nodded, though not really addressing his fellow classmate.  
  
Markus Beckett shyly smiled back at Meg, hitching his backpack further up, "Hi, Meg. Oh, uh, great game last week."  
  
Meg flashed him a grin, obviously loving the acknowledgement of her athletic abilities. "Oh. Thanks, Mark! Didn't think you attended the games" She trailed off, suddenly realizing what her comment might insinuate. Stuttering, she glanced at Kyle, who also realized what she was thinking, and meekly turned back to Mark, "I mean I didn't think that you that you"  
  
Kyle jumped in, noting on Meg's nervousness, "What Meg's saying is that she didn't realize that you might pay attention to _her_ wonderful athletic skills."  
  
Markus nodded, though glumly knowing all to well what Meg was going to say before she caught herself. It was all to common of an assumption. Class geek attending school functions like basketball games? Yeah right! He gave them a brave, humorous grin, then headed towards the middle row of desks and sat down.  
  
As he placed his bag down, he ran a weary hand through his dark hair. He was going to reconsider taking a chance and striking up a conversation again with Kyle and Meg, when  
  
"**FUCK!**" 

Everyone knew that voice all too well. All their eyes moved towards the library entrance, gazing up the school's resident hell's angel.  


"Another God damn shitty Saturday detention"

  
Angela "Angel" Luther was everything and anything _opposite_ her given name. She made her way towards the small gang, her whole image of teenage rebellion radiating. As she approached the front table, occupied by Kyle and Meg, she seductively winked at Kyle. Before sitting herself down on the table behind Kyle and Meg, Angel made sure that she gave Meg's ponytail a good tug.  
  
"Hey!" Meg turned around, glaring evilly at Angel.  
  
In response, Angel just smirked but not before flipping Meg off.  
  
Meg gasped, "You bitch."  
  
Angel mock gasped. Then, in a Malibu cheerleader voice, "Like, oh. My. God! She, like, just called me, like, a bitch!" Then in her regular voice, "Is that all you could come up with, Miss _Thang_?"  
  
Meg grasped her chair, when she felt a hand firmly grasp her arm. Kyle meet eyes with her, warning, "Don't, Meg." Then glancing at Angel with distaste, "She's just trying to get a rise out of you. That's all. Just ignore her."  
  
Angel sneered, folding her arms. "Hey, Richie-Rich."  
  
Kyle glanced at Angel, and was momentarily startled by the look she was giving him.  
  
Angel's eyes were gleaming, her image near seductive and angelic. "Honey, you couldn't _ignore_ me if you tried."  
  
Kyle's mouth gaped, but for a brief second as he realized that she was just mocking him. He turned around, but not before getting a second glance at Angel's teasing eyes.

Okay... how's that? Should I or should I not continue? Please R&R. Usually I wouldn't stop writing a fanfic that I just started, but I have many other fanfics I'm working on. If I get good replies to this one, then I'll continue. Again, R&R. 


	2. Part One

PART ONE

PART ONE

"Holy fuck me as I live and breathe, Mr. Johnny Bender" She slyly teased, propping her feet up on the desk, watching the Vice Principal make his way towards his young detention attendees. "You're looking quite handsome today, John. Missed me that much?" Angel winked devilishly.  
  
John just smirked, recognizing the smart-alec attitude all too well. "Don't flatter yourself, Angel and why don't you watch the profanity, okay?"  
  
"Shit, whatever you say, Johnny." Angel grinned, placing her feet back down.  
  
He glared at Angel. John could almost see a faint resemblance of his old self in that brunette teen rebel. "Angel" His voice warning.  
  
Angel just smirked, obviously enjoying every testing moment.  
  
John focused his attention off of Angel for a minute, though he knew that she would pull him back in any second. He looked over the bunch that he would be babysitting over for the next ten hours. As he gazed over them, he found himself startled by the group. "Jesus," He breathed, "It's like looking into the past."  
  
"Mr. Bender?" He heard Meghan's voice, concerned over him. "Mr. Bender, you okay?"  
  
He glanced at the young athlete, then woke up from his reverie. John nodded, cleared his throat, then began.  
  
"Alright, people, listen up. This is detention. Which means there will be NO talking. NO moving amongst THIS ROOM or the halls as freely as you please." Glancing purposely at Angel, "That includes visiting one's LOCKER"  
  
For a brief moment, Angel's vixen face paled, but quickly regained self control.  
  
"I will decide when it is time for all of you to use the restroom. I will decide when it is time for lunch. And I will decide when it is time to set you free."  
  
John began to pass out a sheet of paper and a pencil to all five teenagers. He felt an eerie sense of deja vu.  
  
"What is this? No one said anything about a test!" Angel ranted in a tone that John recognized from beyond the grave.  
  
"I want each of you to write me a hundred word essay. Telling me who you think you are. And I will not tolerate for any smart-alec response. Nor will I accept any essay where one single word is written again and again one hundred times. Believe me, ladies and gentlemen I know all the tricks all too well." John stopped, then slowly allowed his defenses to fall for the briefest moment. "Believe me when I say that I've been here before. I know all the stunts, all the tricks" Again, he gazed purposely at Angel, "The facade" And back addressing everyone, "Everything."  
  
John pointed to an office space that he himself once despised entering. "I will be right outside" As he began to exit, he reminded them, "And remember I know. I know."  
  


**************************  


  
Once Mr. Bender was out of proximity, Angel began to crumble her paper. In that taunting mocking voice, "I know ALL the STUNTS, ALL the TRICKS I know EVERYTHING" Her regular voice returning, "Good God, give me a break!"  
  
"Y'know, why don't you just shut up?" Meg groaned, already tired of Angel's obnoxious presence.  
  
"Well why don't you just fuck off?" Angel replied, then tossed the crumbled paper ball towards the trash bin.  
  
Meg watched with quiet satisfaction as she witness the paper ball bounce off the rim of the trash can, and onto the floor.  
  
"Talk about brick." Meg smirked. She then crumbled up her own paper, then tossed it perfectly into the trash bin. Meg turned around, allowing herself to give Angel the satisfaction of being beaten. "Nothing, but net."  
  
Angel just calmly sneered, crossing her arms, "Brick, huh? Well, who said that I was talking about each of your mother's ass cheek?"  
  
Meg's eyes turned cold, glaring dangerously at Angel. "Bitch!"  
  
Malibu teenybopper voice returning again, "Oh! Like, my God! She called me a bitch AGAIN!"  
  
"Hey, guys."  
  
The two girls turned towards Mark, who's attention was between them and the door. "Would you guys, like, tone it down? Bender might hear us."  
  
"So let the anal bastard hear us." Angel quipped. She laid back in her seat, allowing a few seconds of silence settle on all of them.  
  
Then "So" To Kyle and Meg, "Are you guys, like, boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
Kyle and Meg glanced at each other, then glanced at Angel before turning back to the front.  
  
However, Angel only continued. "Steadies? Lovers any hot fucking between the two of you?"  
  
"Okay, that's it!" Meg jumped from her seat, irritated beyond extreme. "You are SO going to get the bitch slap you've been asking for!"  
  
"Bring it on, cunt!" Angel pounced out of her seat, arms outstretched, ready for any rumble. Her eyes were livid, which slightly scared Meg for a moment. Suddenly, Angel gazed at something behind Meg, and a small smile played on her lips.  
  
"But first" Angel slowly walked towards the open door. She glanced out, figuring that Bender probably walked out for some coffee or some shit. Knowing that this was maybe her only chance, she began unscrewing the hinges off the heavy door.  
  
"Luther! Luther, c'mon now!" Meg cried, knowing full well what she was up to.  
  
"Angel" Kyle was also worried, "C'mon, Angel, don't do that."  
  
"If we're gonna rumble, Meggie Meg I really don't want old Bender to get in the middle. Poor guy might get hurt" Angel grinned triumphantly as she gathered all the screws, tossed it aside, then allowed the heavy wooden door to slam violently.  
  
Angel scurried to her seat, just as she heard a very surprised, and soon to be pissed, John Bender.  
  
Meg fell to her seat, fear not only on her face, but on everyone else's. Well maybe not on Angel's.  
  


**********************************  


  
John Bender knew that going to get that cup of coffee wasn't such a good idea. He should have just let Andy grab it for him like he had offered.  
  
"Holy shit!" He cursed, placing his cup down and making his way from the teacher's lounge and back to the library.  
  
"What the hell was that, Bender?" Andrew exclaimed, as both he and Brian stood up from their seats in the lounge.  
  
"You remember that time you got pissed at me when I took the screws out of the library door?" Bender spoke, as he made his way to the library, with Andy and Brian behind him.  
  
Andy and Brian glanced at each other, just before Bender disappeared into the library. Both men uttered the same name, knowing full well who John Bender's successor was.  
  
"Angel"  
  


*********************  


  
"Okay! Even though I already know full well who was behind that little stunt, I want answers and I want them now!"  
  
His eyes scanned the little group, who was dead silent.  
  
"Well?" He waited, though he was waiting more for Angel to cover her ass than anyone else's response.  
  
Angel just gazed down on her table. She then looked up, her eyes almost as innocent as her name. "This is an old school, Bender. Screws fall off all the time."  
  
John crossed his arms, nodding his head, though he really wasn't falling for that excuse. He heard the door open, glanced behind him, and smiled knowingly at his two colleagues.  
  
"Well, Mr. Johnson, Mr. Clark, I'm glad that you could join us. If you hadn't heard Miss Luther a moment ago, she just explained to me that this is an old school.' That screws fall off all the time.' Isn't that something?"  
  
"Deja vu." Brian mumbled, while Andy just nodded.  
  
Andrew's gaze suddenly fell on his most prized athlete, young Meghan Price. He felt his defense fall at the sight of her quiet, fearful like exterior. He especially felt sorry for her as he recalled the major event that got her into this mess. If only she knew that he could relate to her. Maybe she wouldn't be as upset with him as she revealed to him two days ago when he dispatched detention upon Meg for her actions.  
  
John glared at Angel, smirking, "Well, Miss Luther. This world is quite an imperfect place then, isn't it?"  
  
"Couldn't have summarized it better, Johnny."  
  
John nodded thoughtfully. He then turned to Kyle. "Mister Stone? Come with me for a moment."  
  
Kyle just remained there, momentarily fearful. However, by the reassuring look on Mr. Clark's face, Kyle obediently stood up and followed.  
  
Angel, however, wasn't very happy. "Hey! What the fuck?!"  
  
"Angel" Brian's voice warned her, "Watch that language of yours, Miss Luther."  
  
"Shit!" Angel kicked the table, still wanting to rant. "Why does Stone get to get out of his seat? Very soon there'll be absolute anarchy!" Indicating to Mark, "First Stone, then Beckett over there will get out of his seat!" Pointing to Todd Sanders, "Then the loner will get up!"  
  
"Hey! That loner' as you so compassionately put it, has a name!" Meg snapped unexpectedly.  
  
Angel wasn't the only one surprised by Meg's outburst. For the first time, Todd and Meg met eyes, and it startled her. What was he saying to her with those eyes of his?  
  
"Sorry Sporty Spice." Angel said, then turned to Todd. "Hey, what's your name?"  
  
Todd just looked at her, as soon as he diverted his eyes off of Meg's. He mumbled something, then fell silent, looking away.  
  
"What?" Angel's patience wearing thin.  
  
"His name's Todd." Meg spoke up. "So now you have no excuse to call him other than his given name."  
  
Angel was about to retort, when everyone turned to hear John giving Kyle instructions.  
  
"Okay, hand me the screw driver, Stone."  
  
Angel's mouth gaped in disbelief. "Crap." She mumbled.  
  
Andrew smiled knowingly at Bender, watching him screw in the extra screws he always kept in his office, in the likely event something like this would happen.  
  
When Bender was done, he placed the door back in its rightful position and ushered Kyle back to his seat.  
  
He gazed over the small group of Seniors, shaking his head at them. "Don't think that I don't know what's going on inside of here when I'm not looking."  
  
"Didn't know you were psychic, Johnny. Tell me my future c'mon, I dare you." Angel smirked, laying back in her seat.  
  
John was becoming extremely irritated by Angel's lack of respect towards his authority. He found that his tolerance towards her was fading with each of her snap remark. John took a deep breath, "Okay ladies and gentlemen, I want you to listen up. I will not tolerate anymore pranks or any other shit you all decide to pull, you understand me?"  
  
Mumbles of agreement echoed throughout the room, surprisingly including that from Angel.  
  
John nodded, his blood pressure starting to calm. He acknowledged Brian and Andrew to the students, "Now, Mr. Johnson and Coach Andrew have both volunteered their Saturday to also watch over everyone of you. So if I'm not present to bust your ass for pulling off some similar stunt that occurred moments ago, I am leaving that responsibility to either Johnson or Clark. Is that clear?"  
  
"Crystal, sir." Angel murmured, daringly meeting eyes with John Bender.  
  
Andrew, Brian, and John exchanged glances before John indicated for them to exit.  
  


*****************  


  
"Blah, blah, blah" Angel mumbled silently, watching the "parental units" leave the proximity.  
  
Once they were out of sight, and hopefully out of ear shot, Meg spun around to face Angel, her young face raging. "Shit, Angel! Don't you ever shut up?!"  
  
"And why should I, pretty princess?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I'm sure that I can shut that pretty mouth of yours for you." Meg smirked, yet her eyes dangerously glimmered at Angel.  
  
Angel shot up, her eyes also a pair of lethal glimmer. "Oh, really? You can shut my mouth for me? I'd like to see you try, I mean, after I kick your fucking ass so far into your cunt!"  
  
"I will so mess you up, bitch!" Meg jumped out of her seat, causing all the men in the room to freeze in their place.  
  
It took a mere second for Kyle to react, and just enough time to get in between the two girls.  
  
"Hey! Girls, enough!"  
  
Todd and Mark also got to their feet, rushing towards the two women. Mark grabbed onto Angel, while Todd grasped Meg.  
  
Each girl began to squirm within the males grasp, wanting the chance to attack the other opponent.  
  
"Shit, let me go, white boy!" Angel snapped at Mark, a bit surprised by this nerd's strength.  
  
"Todd! Let me go!" Meg cried, anger evident in her voice, though her eyes flickered in shock by his immense hold on her.  
  
Angel jabbed Mark in the stomach, causing him to release his hold on her. She was about to jump Meg, but was stopped in her place by Kyle.  
  
Kyle stood tall, not really touching her to hold her back, but not letting her escape past him either. He glanced at Mark, worried over his inflicted state, "Hey, Mark? You okay, man?"  
  
Mark coughed, clutching his stomach lightly. He managed a small smile though, despite still feeling Angel's wrath. "S'okay, Kyle *cough* as long as you got her."  
  
Kyle's eyes found themselves on Angel's vengeful face. "You gonna chill out, Angie?"  
  
"Fuck you, Stone!" She growled, exasperated, "I can fuckin' make it so hard for you to reproduce!"  
  


***************  


  
"Meg" Todd softly spoke, causing Meg to suddenly halt in her efforts to fight Angel.  
  
Meg looked up at Todd, her eyes slightly softening at what she saw.  
  
"Calm down, Meg. Okay?" He spoke again, this time with more concern.  
  
She numbly nodded, though her anger towards Angel was still alive and present.  
  


************  


  
"I'm not letting you hurt her, Angel."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" She sneered, "Didn't realize that I was gonna go psycho on your girl!"  
  
"Sit, Angel." Kyle spoke softly at her, though his voice was firm.  
  
"Make me, Stone."  
  
Kyle reached for her arm, but was violently swatted away by Angel.  
  
Her eyes were livid, yet there was a hint of fear that flickered for a brief second, but not brief enough for Kyle to ignore. Angel's voice was strain, yet vicious as she snarled, "Touch me, Kyle, and I will fuck you up."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!"  
  
The teens spun towards the library entrance, facing John Bender.  
  
"Shit!" Angel cried, throwing her hands up.  
  
"Shut up, Angel." Kyle urged her softly. His eyes met hers, pleading, "Please, just shut up."  
  
Angel closed her mouth, briefly considering whether or not she should listen to Kyle, whose pleading eyes and soft voice were begging at her to be quiet. She would have done it to, but John Bender's angered state had triggered something in her.  
  
"And why the hell should I? Huh, Stone?" Her voice was rising, causing Kyle to sigh in defeat.  
  
"Angel!" John snapped. His eyes were worn, his voice on the verge of frustration.  
  
"Yes, sir! Hitler sir!" Angel snapped back, saluting John.  
  
"Okay! That's it, Luther!" John stalked towards her, grasping her arm.  
  
"Don't fucking touch me!" Angel screeched, violently shoving John away.  
  
Everyone backed away from her in surprise. Not by her action, mind you, but more stunned towards her reaction. Her once violent eyes were now mixed with anger and absolute fear, and brimming with tears?  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part Two

Kyle was stunned beyond comprehension.

Kyle was stunned beyond comprehension. Was Angel, the Angel Luther who was such a bullying bitch a moment ago, going to actually break down in tears? His whole defense softened at the sight of her vulnerability. "Angel" He reached out to her, only to be shoved away.  
  
"What?!" She snapped, blinking back any evidence of tears. Angel reached into her pocket, pulling out her shades. She placed them on like she had done so many times before.  
  
"Angel," John began, his voice also light and concerned. "Please take a seat."  
  
Angel turned violently at John, her voice hard as ever. "What, John? You gonna turn all soft on me now, huh? Just because I blinked a few fucking tears? Just because I'm a girl?"  
  
"Just sit, Angel. Please." John's voice was strained, guilt riding on him due to his initial first reaction to rage on her.  
  
Angel regarded him, then she regarded Kyle. She bowed her head, then glanced up back at them "Fuck" She murmured, a light calm seemingly to come over her.  
  
"Angel" John coaxed again, but only to have her react violently again.  
  
She swiftly kicked a chair, nearly hitting both John and Mark, who was right behind him.  
  
Everyone in the room stared at her, shocked by her erratic behavior.  
  
"Angel!" Meg cried, her tolerance for her peer on the border of extinction. "Just do whatever the hell Bender tells you! Damnit! Don't you dare take us down with you with your bitchy tantrums!"  
  
"Meghan" Todd placed a kind hand on her tense shoulder, wanting to calm her down.  
  
Meg glanced up at him, surprised by his touch yet again.  
  
"And why should I listen to you? Miss I'm So Fuckin' Perfect! Miss the whole God damn varsity football team can screw me over whenever they please! Miss so what that I set fire to poor Missy Carl's Backpack, I'm still playing in the all-star game!"  
  
Meg gasped, surprised that Angel even knew about that. She felt Todd's grasp on her slip, causing her to gaze up at him, just to see his reaction.  
  
Todd was as shocked as Kyle and Mark were. He looked at Meg with eyes that tore at Meg's heart. Softly, "It was you?"  
  
Meg felt the tears of guilt blur her vision. Quickly, she wiped her eyes, then turned towards Angel, refusing to answer Todd. "How do you know her?"  
  
"How'd I know her?! Fuck, Meg! Are you so God damn high up on that social food chain that you can't even recognize your inferiors?! Missy was actually a nice person! A good friend of mine's! Shit, I wouldn't even be a fuckin' Senior if it wasn't for her always offering her notes to me! And I didn't even have to beat her senseless for them! She actually gave it to me!"  
  
Meg felt her whole knees tremble, filled with immense guilt that she thought she had buried, but only managed to grow.  
  
Todd could sense her faltering, and he quickly came to her rescue. He softly coaxed her to sit down, easing her by softly rubbing her back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ang" Meg whispered, pain and regret in her voice.  
  
"Oh no, Princess Meghan. I don't fuckin' want your apology. It should be Missy that you should be groveling on two knees at, not me." Angel growled, her anger towards her still evident.  
  
An awkward silence fell upon the room, each on reflecting on the recent revelation. It was John who broke the silence, "Alright, I know that emotions are running pretty high right now, so I just want to urge each of you to take a seat please."  
  
The Seniors regarded Bender, quite surprised by the gentleness in his voice. Usually, John Bender was infamously the biggest prick of a V. P. in the tri-county area. His rules were strict, yet somewhat fair enough that most would still argue with his policy just to argue with him! He was also known for his calm temper getting mad when the need arises, letting everyone know when he was pissed, yet still having enough self control to cut off his rage. Hearing him with actual kindness in his voice was somewhat rare nowadays, yet a joy to hear in itself. John used to speak with laughter and lightness daily until a recent tragedy caused him to lose the smile, and have it replaced by a pensive look.  
  
Angel looked at Bender, slowly sitting down. "And not just because you told us to, Johnny boy, so don't get used to the idea of me listening to you all the time."  
  
John and Kyle exchanged a knowing look, both trying their best to hide their smirks.  
  
Angel continued, propping her feet up, sunglasses still on. "My legs. I'm just wiped out with all the standing and shit."  
  
Kyle sat on the seat next to Angel, causing the young woman to momentarily falter her calm stance. He looked her over, a smirk on his face, "What? Don't worry, Angie. I'm not gonna bite you."  
  
Angel stared at him for a couple of long seconds, until Kyle felt himself completely nerved by her stare. Finally, as if she planned it, Angel placed her feet down and propped up her fist up towards him. With a smirk all her own, "Call me Angie' again, preppy, and you won't be having any teeth to bite me with."  
  
Todd pulled out a seat next to Meg, causing her to shift uncomfortably. When he saw her reaction, he smiled shyly at her, and in a quiet voice, "Is this seat taken? May I sit here?"  
  
A soft smile came to her face, surprised by just how kind he's been, to her of all people! She nodded, a small smile still on her face. "Sure you can." She quietly replied.  
  
Mark watched the interaction, amused himself by just how awkward each individual was to the other's total extreme. He sat himself down on the seat across from Todd, and felt suddenly left out by everyone until Todd turned towards Mark and nodded at him, acknowledging his presence.  
  
John regarded the teens, blown away by how similar they were to the former "Breakfast Club."  
  
"John?"  
  
He glanced up as Brian poked his head into the library.  
  
"Yeah, Bri?"  
  
"You got a phone call it's Nicole."  
  
John blinked, and a wave of concern filled his heart. He glanced over at the group, noticing that they have fallen into silence. John numbly nodded, then replied, "Uh, okay. Tell her to give me a second."  
  
When Brian left, John turned towards the group. Forcing the gruffness in his voice, "Okay, I need to take this call. I expect you all to be on your best behavior for the rest of the day, you got that?"  
  
Angel opened her mouth, but, as she caught sight of Kyle, she thought better of it and sealed her lips.  
  
John gave them one last warning look, before exiting to take that phone call from his, and Claire's, only daughter.  
  
  


*********************************

"Fuck, I'm tired!"  
  
They gave her this look, causing her defenses to build again. "What?! Take a fuckin' picture of me, why don'tcha?"  
  
"Can't you stop swearing for at least one second?" Kyle asked, a small smile on his lips, "I bet you can't."  
  
Angel looked at him, smirking. "Okay one. Fuck!"  
  
"Angel!" They groaned, causing her to get riled up again.  
  
"What?! What the fuck is wrong with cussing up the ying-yang?! Shit, I make Kevin Smith's Jay seem like a fuckin' Saint! Which, by the way, Smith is a God! So if I hear one fuckin' criticism towards any of his shit load of movies, you will so have to answer to," Angel held up on fist, "Mr. Siskel," Then she placed up the other fist, "And Mr. Egbert."  
  
"You're a Kevin Smith fan?" Both Mark and Kyle replied simultaneously.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Angel grinned. "Check, check this out" She cleared her throat, looked down, then brought her head up to face the group, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, mother motherfuck, mother motherfuck, fuck, motherfuck, motherfuck, nooinch-nooinch-noinch, one two, one two three four, nooinch-nooinch-nooinch, smoking weed, smoking weed, doing coke, drinking beers, drinking beers-beers-beers, rolling phaties, rolling blunts, you smoke the blunts, you smoke the blunts, rolling blunts and smoking them,"  
  
"Uh can I have a nickel bag?" Both Kyle and Mark cut in, causing Angel to smile and continue with Jay's infamous rap.  
  
"Fifteen bucks, little man, put that shit in my hand, and if that money doesn't show than you owe me, owe me, owe!"  
  
Kyle, Mark, and Angel began to crack up, and even Meg and Todd seemed to smile.  
  
"You two Smith bitches too?" Angel grinned, enthusiasm shining in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, is mass genocide one of the most exhausting activity one can engage in, next to soccer?" Kyle asked, returning Angel's smile.  
  
"Shit! Dogma, right?" Angel asked, referring to what Kyle had said. When he nodded, Angel began to grin even more. "Holy shit, that gun shop scene was the fuckin' shitznit!"  
  
"With Jeff Anderson from Clerks, right?" Mark added.   
  
Angel nodded, "Yeah! Oh shit, Randal fuckin' my idol! Not only is the guy hella fine! But the dude has no respect for authority, does whatever the hell he wants and says whatever the shit he feels like saying!"  
  
"He is kinda cute in Clerks, despite the whole black and white thing."  
  
Angel turned towards Meg, amazed by her soft revelation. "YOU saw Clerks?"  
  
Meg turned towards Angel, "And Mallrats, Chasing Amy, Dogma, and his latest, Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back."  
  
"So you saw the whole Viewaskew Universe, huh?" Todd looked at Meg, causing her to momentarily smile at him, before Angel got her attention.  
  
"Well what do you know the bitch jock is a closet case Smith fanatic."  
  
"I think we all are." Todd answered for Meg, who was grateful for his interjection.  
  
"Well, what'd you know what'd you know" Kyle nodded, a small knowing smile on his face.  


  
**********************  


  
"Nik? You okay, baby?"  
  
_"Yeah, dad it's just that..."_  
  
"What is it, hon, huh?"  
  
_"I want to come home, daddy. I don't wanna stay with Aunt Connie anymore. I miss you."_  
  
John Bender's heart twisted painfully, hating himself for putting his sweet Nicole through this.  
  
"But but sweetheart, I thought you liked it there with Aunt Connie?"  
  
_"At first but I want to come home. I want to be with you and with mommy"_  
  
"You know you can't, darling you know that mommy's that mommy's" Damnit, it was always so difficult for him acknowledge, much less say the fact that  
  
_"Is in heaven? That's what Aunt Connie says mommy went. Is that where mommy really went, dad? Did she really go to heaven? To be with God?"_  
  
"I'm sorry, honey" John breathed a deep sigh, "Your aunt's right"  
  
_"So she's not coming back then, huh?"_  
  
His heart broke as he heard the sadness in her young voice. His darling daughter, his little Nicole their little Nicole, his and Claire's.  
  
"I'm sorry, honey I'm so sorry" Was all he could say, his own soul breaking down and crying.   
  
It tore him inside, having to face the inevitable fact that his Claire was dead. Died a year ago to cancer. Leaving him alone, leaving him alone to take care of their six year old daughter. John couldn't do it, couldn't take care of little Nicole, who looked so much like her mother. He loved his little girl, but it ate him up inside, and it scared him for he feared that he would fail her, if he already hadn't by letting their Claire slip away from them. Thinking that it would be best for little Nikki, John allowed for Claire's older sister, Connie, to have guardianship over Nicole. They only lived two towns away, but the distant still pained both John and Nicole.  
  
_"Daddy? I miss you. When are you coming to visit me again?"_  
  
John sniffed back a tear, trying to calm himself from crying over the phone. "Uh I don't know, sweetheart. I'm very busy at work and"  
  
_"Please, daddy. I want to see you! Don't you want to see me too?"_  
  
"Oh, Nikki you know I do more than you could ever realize it's just that"  
  
_"You miss mommy? It's because you miss mommy and it makes you sad whenever you see me? Because I look like mommy?"_  
  
John stiffened up, stunned by her words. Guilt flooded through him, feeling ashamed for making his daughter think that, though it was partly true but still "Oh honey Nicole, I"  
  
_"If that's why, daddy then it's okay. You don't hafta visit I don't wanna make you sad"_  
  
"Nicole" John began, wishing so much that she was here so that he could tell her that she wasn't the cause of his sadness.  
  
_"I hafta go, daddy. Aunt Connie came home and she promised to take me out for ice cream."_  
  
A pause was made before she then said, _"I love you, daddy."_  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart"  
  
_"Good bye."_  
  
When all John Bender could hear was a dial tone, did he utter to his daughter, "Good bye."  
  


************************

Okay, little DISCLAIMER here so that I don't get my butt sued... any reference to Kevin Smith and his View Askew Universe, they do not belong to me! I'm just a fan of his genre of movies. 

**Snoogins.**


End file.
